This section introduces information that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information should be regarded as a background for facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein.
Metathesis reactions to produce propylene may include feeding a metathesis feed stream including butene, which may include mixtures of 1-butene and 2-butene, to a metathesis reactor loaded with a mixture of metathesis catalyst and an isomerization catalyst. Such processes provide for efficiencies by utilizing a single process for the production of propylene from available feedstocks. However, such reactions may have high reaction temperature requirements (e.g., temperatures greater than 300° C.) for achieving acceptable propylene production rates. Unfortunately, such high temperatures can lead to shorter catalyst life, increased production costs and lowered product yield, for example.
The present technology is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, the problems mentioned above.